What Our Love is Like
by blue and golden kisses
Summary: Daiki ponders over what his love with Ryouta is like. Just a little drabble ugh it's awful. Didn't proofread so might be some mistakes. Enjoy! Fluff fluff fluff. Aokise.


It's like... an elephant stomping on your chest. No, no, that's not quite right.

It's more like the warmth of the laptop on your chest when you're too lazy to sit up properly. No, that's not it either.

Daiki tussled his dark hair as he lay on his bed, one arm around the blonde lightly snoring next to him. That afternoon before this nap, Ryouta had asked him a question that got him thinking all day.

"What is our love like?"

"Seriously, why do you have to think so deep at the wrong moments?" Daiki mumbled, blowing into Ryouta's ear and startling him awake

"D-Daikicchi! That was so unnecessary!" The blonde yawned as he whined and stretched, making efforts to escape and roll out of his boyfriend's grasp.

Daiki chuckled, wrapping his arm tighter around Ryouta as his other arm pinned the model's struggling arms above his head.

"Oh no you don't."

"S-stop! You moron! Big poohead!"

The childish name that was given to said poohead caused lips to crash; Ryouta instantly shut up as he was suddenly kissed by Daiki. After a couple minutes of low moans and whines, and no breaks in between their little makeout session, Daiki pulled away… leaving a flushed and heated up Kise panting and salivating a little with his hair tussled from Daiki's loving grabs.

"No fair." He mumbled, his trapped arms limp against Daiki's arm and earning a low but amused chuckle from the tanned young man.

"That's what you get for calling me a poohead.. But a poohead out of all things? I'm hurt."

Ryouta flashed a grin, and suddenly Daiki felt like he was being blinded.

"God, Ryouta. Do something about that smile of yours." Confused golden eyes stared as Daiki stretched, getting up from the bed to get dressed. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat from Kagami's place."

"Alriiiight."

Ryouta stretched on the bed, cracked his shoulders a little, and rolled out, much like a child. Daiki chuckled again as he leaned down to flick Ryouta's forehead.

The couple hurried to get dressed before heading out, and Daiki couldn't help but notice Ryouta practically radiating with warmth. He stared at his lover for a second before turning to the sun and staring at that as well. Suddenly, it him.

"Ryouta."

The model, busy texting Kagami that they'd invited themselves over to his house that morning, hummed nonchalantly.

"Ryouta!"

The second time he said the name made the blonde look up quizzically.

"What, Daikicchi?"

"About—about what you asked me yesterday afternoon.."

Daiki began to blush a little.. What he was going to say was so corny, and Ryouta would either feel incredibly touched or like laughing his ass off because he was being so corny.

"Hmm? What is it, Daikicchi?"

"O-our love.. it's…it's—okay, you better not freaking laugh or I'll punch your model face—"

Ryouta's eyebrows rose a little as the slightest hint of a smirk appeared on his face.

Obviously trying hard not to crack up, he nodded his head, signaling Daiki to go on.

"I-I think that our love.. It's like the sunrise, bringing light to the world in darkness, radiating orange and pink and a bright golden yellow. I think that you are the light that was brought into my world when things became dark.. and.. and.." _GOD, THIS WAS SO EMBARASSING. _

Daiki rubbed the back of his head nervously and his mumbling got softer. Kise cupped his hand on his ear as if he couldn't hear.

"What was that Daikicchi? I couldn't quite hear!" He said almost too gleefully.

"I..I love you a lot, and I probably wouldn't able to go on in life without you, okay?! THERE, I've said it!"

Daiki rubbed his dark blue hair, feeling the beads of perspiration form as he awaited his boyfriend's reaction. He didn't even the notice the tears that were now forming in Ryouta's eyes.

"R-Ryouta! You're not supposed to be crying! S…stop crying!"

Ryouta covered his face with his arms, and Daiki scrambled to get over to him to wipe those damn tears off his face because CRAP, he wasn't supposed to be crying! He was supposed to be laughing or blushing or whatever the hell he usually does when mushy things happen! Before Daiki could reach over to Ryouta, he scooted farther away from him.

"Don't.. don't come any closer Daikicchi!"

Daiki twitched a little as he tried to get closer to Ryouta, only to make the blonde go even further away.

"Get. Back. Here. Right. Now. Ryouta!"

The two then broke into a run, Daiki chasing Ryouta down the street to a playground, with Ryouta's arms still covering his face. Of course, with his eyes covered, he couldn't see anything, and smashed straight into a tree.

"Urgh! Ow!"

"Ryouta!" Daiki scurried over, and forced Ryouta's arms away from his face to check if he was hurt anywhere. What he saw before made his eyes widen.

From ear to ear, Ryouta was beet red, his pale color and beautiful features contrasting perfectly with the blush that was forming.

"You're… so red."

"Shaddup! It's because Daikicchi was saying such romantic things! Of course I'd blush!"

Daiki sat stunned for a bit before he turned red as well, covering his face to hide it.

"Oh, so NOW you're blushing. Yeesh."

The blonde started giggling, and soon the giggling turned to full and pure laughter as he held onto his stomach, causing Daiki to laugh uncontrollably as well. Their vibrant laughter echoed throughout the playground, and it took a while before they could recover and head over to Kagami's house for uninvited breakfast and an unhappy Kuroko.

_Yeah, Ryouta. You're truly the warm, lively sun that brought life and light into my world. Thank you._


End file.
